


Volatile Heat Fest

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the Boys are 17, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Punching, Bill is a Pain Whore, Bukkake, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Creature Fic, Creatures!Weasleys, Cum Eating, Cum Slut!Draco, Deepthroating, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dry Penetration, Face Slapping, Father/Son Incest, Growling, Knotting, M/M, Male Harem, Non-Traditional Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Oral Knotting, Physical Abuse, Rough Oral Sex!Bill/Draco, Rough Sex, Screaming, Sibling Incest, Skull Fucking, Spanking, Submissive!Bill, Top!Harry, alpha!arthur, choked by cock, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Bill's in heat and wants to be more brutally treated. Meanwhile Draco gets skull fucked when he whores his throat out to everyone.





	

Bill's heat was due to start soon and he had a strong desire for his dad to be more violent than he usually was. Bill had this new hankering, ever since Harry had choked him mid sex, and fist punched his arse. Bill went to find his dad. He found him in his bedroom fingering Draco hard and fast, while Draco sucked on his cock. Bill came in and began to get aroused at the sight before him. Once Arthur had come all over Draco's face, he hauled the boy over to him and licked his face clean, before he noticed Bill standing there watching. 

Arthur ordered Draco from the room, telling him to whore his throat out to everyone. Smiling widely, Draco kissed Arthur and left the room. Bill went to pounce on his dad, only to be shoved hard down onto the bed. Arthur growled angrily behind him and spelled Bill's wrists behind his back, he leant down and fisted his hand into Bill's long hair and pulled his head back. 

'I know you want to be treated more violently now that you're in heat, so you will get your wish!' Arthur growled, as he slammed Bill's whimpering face down into the mattress and held the teen there, before he pulled hard on Bill's hair again dragging him back on to his feet. 

Whining with pleasure, Bill began thrusting his hips wantonly, desperate for some friction on his aching cock, only for Arthur to smack it hard and place a self-tightening cock ring around the base of it and Bill's balls. 

Once that was in place, Arthur grabbed Bill's heavy bollocks in his left hand and squeezed them hard, making the boy groan. Arthur took his right hand and slapped Bill around the face with enough force that it knocked him sideways. Arthur held fast to his son's balls, keeping him from getting very far. 

Just as he was getting back into position in front of his dad, Arthur decked him. This time Bill fell flat on his back on Arthur's bed. Arthur having let go of his balls. Arthur bound Bill to the mattress and conjured a leather belt out of thin air. He snapped it a few times, before raising it and bringing it down hard across Bill's chest, leaving behind a red stripe and the boy straining at his bonds whining at the sensation. 

Arthur continued to reign down heavy blows all over Bill's chest, stomach, pelvis, thighs and legs. Even his straining hard cock got belted, as well as his balls. If he hadn't of been wearing the cock ring, Bill was pretty sure he would've cum at feeling the belt lick his balls. 

Arthur threw the belt aside and raised Bill's legs until he was bent double. He tiny little pink furled hole exposed to Arthur's black eyes. Whimpering, Bill moaned wanting his dad to take him. Arthur got into position, his colossal cock sat on top of the furled pink ring of closed muscle. 

Arthur dived forward and clamped his right hand around Bill's neck in a much stronger grip than Harry had, as he began choking the boy, he thrust violently hard into Bill's dry tight hole, nailing the boy's prostate dead on. 

Bill gurgled at being taken so harshly, he would've cried out, but the pressure Arthur had on his choke hold around his neck was so good that he could just about breathe. Arthur let up on the pressure around Bill's neck. In fact he removed his hand completely. Left in its place was a very nice blue-ish imprint of his hand. 

Arthur placed his hands around Bill's ankles and began to set a brutally fast pace. Soon Bill was screaming wantonly, begging for more. More pain. More brutality. More violence. Arthur growled as he came hard. He continued to plough into his son as he felt his knot enter past the stretched pink ring of Bill's arse hole. 

Bill babbled as he felt the knot stretch his already stretched ring, to gain access to expand in his inner walls. He cried out as he felt it pop into place.  
Arthur carried on fucking Bill, he wanted to double knot his boy. Bill was having the time of his life as he felt his inner walls expand again, at the feeling of his dad's second knotting. He so wanted to cum, but he knew that Arthur wouldn't let him, not until his dad has been satisfied and he knew that could take days. 

After Arthur had cum twice deep inside Bill, he waited for his knots to deflate. While he waited he lay his body over Bill's and kissed his boy hard occasionally biting Bill's lips and tongue until they bled. He then moved from the boy's mouth and down to his neck kissing, licking and biting.  
Once he deflated, Arthur pulled roughly out of Bill and knelt down on the bed, looking with silent fascination at Bill's quivering hole. 

Arthur watched as his cum began to leak out of Bill, but before it could get very far, Arthur punched his large dry fist deep into the boy. Bill screeched and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he saw blinding stars at the feeling. He thought Harry's fist had been pleasurably violent - Arthur was definitely worse... In an exceedingly good way. 

 

 **\- VHF -**

 

Downstairs in the kitchen, Charlie, Percy and Draco got even more aroused than they already were, as they heard the continuous cries and moans coming from dad's bedroom. The house didn't have silencing charms on it, as everyone got aroused from hearing everything that went on in it.

Draco was wearing a cock ring for the first time. He wanted to see what it was like, and had told Arthur so, when they had woken up this morning. So here he was on his knees in the middle of the kitchen getting deepthroated brutally by Charlie, gagging every so often. 

He felt his cock twitch as his throat was violated, he began to feel the need to cum. That was when he felt the ring tighten. Draco moaned wantonly at the feeling, making Charlie thrust into his mouth harder. Charlie cried out as he came hard down Draco's throat. 

He pulled out of him and Percy stepped up. Before Draco could take even a couple of deep breaths, Percy rammed his way in. He fisted Draco's hair tightly and instead of moving his hips at all, like Charlie had, Percy stayed completely still and used his hands fisted in Draco's hair, he pulled and pushed the boy forcefully on and off his cock. 

Charlie watched from where he stood next to Percy jerking off, while with his other hand he fingered Perce's dry hole making Percy moan and beg as he pulled Draco's head more violently on to his cock, crushing Draco's nose into his pelvis. 

'Fuck me Charlie!' Percy moaned. 'Fuck me hard!'  
Charlie roughly removed his probing fingers and moved up behind his brother, guiding his cock in between his arse cheeks. He let the head of his cock ghost over Percy's entrance. Percy whimpered, before he cried out as he felt Charlie slam deeply into him good and hard. 

Draco felt the force of Charlie slamming into their brother. To him, it felt as though Percy's cock had lengthened some - so much so, that it made Draco choke and gag. Drool fell from his bruised lips, as he tried to breathe through it.  
Percy himself had been in that same position before and so he let go of Draco's head after pulling his cock free. He gave Draco a few minutes. 

When he felt that he was okay to continue, Draco took hold of Percy's cock in his hand and held it up, he dived forward and sucked on Percy's smooth and heavy balls. The teen above him groaned. Charlie pounded deeper into Percy, as Draco released the balls and went back to sucking his older brother's cock back into his mouth. Percy fisted Draco's hair hard once more and pulled his younger brother's mouth down his shaft, sliding harshly back into Draco's warm tight throat. The boy began humming around the cock, as he continued to fondle Percy's balls. 

It was soon too much for Percy and he screamed as he thrust harshly down Draco's throat, keeping Draco's face smashed against his pelvis as he came hard into the boy's stomach. Charlie cried out not long after, as he felt Percy's internal walls clamp down around his cock. He slammed right into Perc's prostate making his brother wail as he flooded his bowels.  
Draco felt the ring around the base of his cock and balls tighten again, making him whimper and moan around the cock still in his throat.

 

 **\- VHF -**

 

Harry came into the room, after having looked in on the Whore and making sure the babies were being looked after properly and cared for. He closed the door and looked over at the bed, where he found a heavily bruised and whimpering Bill on his hands and knees on the bed getting his arse thrashed by dad spanking him with a heavy-looking walking cane. Harry saw that his brother's cock was a deep purple - bordering on black, straining with need. His heavy balls just as bruised, much like the rest of Bill. 

Harry's eyes darkened slightly as he moved over to the bed. Arthur growled warmly at him. Harry stepped up to the bed, leant down and with his right hand he fondled Bill's heavy balls, generating a choked wail from his battered brother.  
Harry then ran his hand up and down Bill's length, while with his other hand he tweaked one of Bill's nipples. 

A few minutes later found Harry lying on the bed, as Bill straddled him and sank down on to his brother's large cock. Throwing his head back and moaned wantonly as he sank down on it harshly. Once he was impaled balls deep, Arthur moved into position between Harry's spread legs and pushed Bill forward - making the boy raise himself up more. He took his cock and slid it up against Harry's and pushed at Bill's stretched ring. Bill groaned as he felt his dad's cock persistently trying to gain entrance. He wailed when he felt Arthur's cock slide in, up through the tight ring of muscle and joined Harry's deep inside him. 

Arthur and Harry didn't give Bill a second to get used to being stretched beyond his limitations. Together they gripped Bill's hips and hauled him up until their large bell ends were left plugging his hole. Bill whimpered - his cock straining, the ring now at its tightest. Tears began to fill Bill's eyes. 

Grunting, Harry thrust up along with Arthur, as they pulled Bill back down on to them, making their cocks slam with equal hard brutality back into the screaming boy. Bill felt the two cocks deep inside him, Harry's cock slid directly into his prostate brutally hard, while Arthur's slid past it going deeper still. 

It wasn't long until they were pounding away into Bill's overly taut body, making him cry out in painful pleasure. Bill's cock looked ready to fall off from being cut of circulation, but as circulation had nothing to do with it, Arthur took hold of it and began to jerk it furiously, knowing that Bill wouldn't come, but it kept him painfully on edge. 

Once they had come deep inside him and Arthur's knots had deflated they pulled harshly out of Bill's gaping hole, Harry stayed where he was lying on the bed propped up by the pillows at his back, while Arthur hauled Bill into position - lying flat out on his stomach with his arms wrapped around Harry's hips, his face buried in his younger brother's balls nuzzling them and eliciting a low growl from Harry. Arthur had moved down the bed and spread Bill's legs as wide apart as they would go. He then slid his hand under Bill and slapped the boy's red arse with his left, making Bill raise his arse slightly. As he did this, Arthur pulled roughy on the boy's bruised cock and balls out from under him. 

Bill threw his head back and gasped sharply as he lowered his arse again and he felt his cock rub on the mattress.  
Harry fisted his hands into his brother's hair and yanked his head down and slammed his cock down Bill's throat. Harry groaned as he smashed Bill's face down further into his smooth pelvis. 

While Bill was deepthroating Harry, Arthur got behind him, spread his bruised legs wide again - as they had moved slightly and clenched his hand into a fist before he punched Bill again. Bill arched his back and wailed around his mouthful of cock. Harry growled and yanked sharply on his brother's hair, smashing Bill's face back into his pelvis and keeping it there with force, while Arthur continued to fist his oldest son's wrecked and abused sloppy hole for several minutes before he relented and pulled his hand back a wee bit, unfurling his fingers still quite deep within Bill, he felt around for the boy's prostate. 

He nudged it with the tips of his figures making Bill scream. Smirking, Arthur eased his fingers around Bill's pleasure spot and crushed his prostate in a brutally hard grip with his fist. Bill wailed in pain, as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. His taut body shook violently, as the cock ring released itself and fell away. He screamed louder than ever, and was blinded by stars as he violently and painfully came in great torrents all over the bed. 

Not long after Bill had come, Harry untangled himself from his brother and dad, kissed them both before he stood up and left them to cuddle in the middle of the cum soaked bed. As he reached the door, he turned and saw his dad begin jerking a highly sensitised Bill off. Harry smirked as Bill began mewling, he closed the door behind him and made his way downstairs.

 

**\- VHF -**

 

In the kitchen, Harry found Charlie, Percy, Fred and George standing in a slight semi circle around Draco, who was kneeling on the floor in front of them, with his face facing upwards and his mouth open. Charlie had his fingers firmly back inside Percy's arse, helping to stimulate his brother, while Percy did the same to Charlie. Their other hands were busy jerking off their cocks over Draco's face. 

Fred and George were kissing the other as they jerked off over Draco too. Harry smirked and joined the Bukkake fest. He went right up to Draco and fisted his hair hard and guided his brother's open mouth on to his leaking cock. Draco closed his eyes as he began to get skull fucked by Harry. Fred and George broke their kiss and groaned at the sight before them. Percy and Charlie did the same. 

Soon Charlie cried out that he was ready to blow his load. Harry pulled out of Draco and hauled him by his hair back over to Charlie. Charlie mewled as Percy jabbed his fingers in just that bit harder into his brother's prostate. Charlie cried out and came hard over Draco's face and upper torso. As soon as he finished, Harry let go of Draco and the boy took Charlie's cock into his mouth and cleaned it of the remaining cum. 

Next it was Fred and George. They stood over their brother and unloaded their thick warm loads over Draco's chest and mouth. Again Draco licked their cocks clean. Percy came next. He still had Charlie helping him out, finger fucking him hard and fast. Percy fisted his free hand into Draco's hair and slammed his cock into the boy's greedy mouth. Draco sucked on Percy for a few minutes, then when he was coming, Percy pulled his cock free and not only flooded Draco's mouth, but splattered his face too. 

Next it was Harry's turn. He took a fierce hold of Draco's hair again and held him in place. While with his foot, Harry placed it between Draco's legs, under his purple balls and straining cock and began tapping his foot up and down. Gently at first, but soon becoming harder and faster. Draco whined as he felt Harry jangling his heavy balls. Smirking, Harry stopped his teasing and slammed his cock back into Draco's waiting mouth. 

With Harry busy skull fucking Draco at a furiously fast pace, Fred knelt down next to Draco and cupped the boy's purple balls in his hand and squeezed them tightly. Draco squirmed and moaned around Harry's cock. George knelt down on Draco's other side and while Fred continued his ball torture, George began jerking the purple cock in a firm grip. 

Draco wasn't sure if he could take much more. Harry ploughed his aching throat violently, while his twin brothers violated him with exquisite torture, knowing that he couldn't cum. Harry pulled out of Draco and sprayed great globules of white hot cum all over him. Fred and George stopped torturing him and stood up, before leaving the room. Harry too left not long after. 

Draco stood up on shaking legs from the floor. He was about to leave when he noted that Charlie and Percy were still there.  
'You did well today, Draco.' Percy said, as he came over and patted him gently on the back. 

'Yeah, really well.' Charlie went on cheerfully. 'You heading back up to dad?'  
Draco nodded. His throat too sore to speak yet. Smiling knowingly, Charlie and Percy left the room.

 

 **\- VHF -**

 

Draco made his weary, tired way back upstairs and into his and Arthur's room. There he found dad cuddling Bill, who looked worse for ware. Together they looked round at Draco. Arthur growled, his eyes immediately turned black as he took in his cum covered mate, with his bruised plump lips and purple cock and balls straining for release. Arthur gave an order and Draco hastened to obey it. He came over to the bed, where he was pulled down on to it by Bill, who laid him out and knelt over him. 

Bill licked Draco's body and face clean of cum, before he sat up and straddled Draco's neck and shoulders. Moaning, Draco opened his sore mouth and began sucking on Bill's large cock. Soon Bill was thrusting harshly into Draco's throat, while down between Draco's spread legs Arthur got ready and thrust deep and violently hard into his mate's dry hole. 

Draco shrieked around the cock in his throat, his eyes watered at the fierceness of dad's thrusts. Draco couldn't do much, except lie there and take it - whimpering and moaning every time Arthur and Bill thrust into him. 

He wanted to come so badly. He hadn't complained once, just got on and did it. He'd been a good boy all day! Suddenly he felt the first knot slide up Arthur's cock and pop into place. Draco groaned around Bill, as Arthur became more animalisticly wild with his thrusts. Bill cried out as he came hard, making Draco swallow all that Bill had to offer. 

As Bill pulled out of him, Draco felt the ring around his cock fall away. Mewling he burst into tears. Bill slid his straddled body down to Draco's stomach, where he lent forwards and gave his brother a fierce domineering kiss, just as Arthur nailed his prostate again. 

His tight internal walls began to expand around his dad's second knot, making Draco screech loudly as his cock exploded and he came painfully hard all over himself and Bill. Bill moaned into their kiss, as he felt Draco's hot cum hit his back. Draco's arse clamped down tight around Arthur, making his dad growl as he flooded his mate's insides.  
Once they had untangled themselves or in Arthur's case deflated, they got comfortable on the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
